Fly High
by DarkestEnd
Summary: You lived in the dumps until someone saved you. You "appreciated" it until you met a certain skylark. ReaderxHibari
1. Silence is BAWS

Disclaimer: I would totally huggles Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari, Dino, Enma, etc. But as you can (not) see, my arms are cold because no bishie has been in them…yet. And this concludes to what I was originally planning to say. I DUN OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

[A/N]: I had a Tsuna dust idea bunny in my head. All other stories will be currently on hiatus until this story had been updated…unless specifically requested. My drabble files will probably be the main story I will still take requests on while writing this new fanfiction.

* * *

><p>You walked toward a new home…again.<p>

_Why does this always happen to me?_

_Why doesn't anyone care?_

LOCK 1

He slaps you across the face and yells a few unintelligent words at you, but you can't hear for you are deaf.

_Why am I deaf?_

_Why does God hate me?_

LOCK 2

A luggage was thrown at you with a few matchboxes and finally, the door shut behind you; a woman was crying by the window and you smiled bitterly at her. Fake.

_Do I have to find a new home?_

_Have I really done anything to deserve this?_

LOCK 4

The park was cold. Well, so was the alley.

_Why can't I just have something warm?_

_Why am I alone?_

LOCK 6

"Hey there…miss?"

You looked at him with suspicion. You did not trust anyone. No.

"Don't needa be fraid'! We need a few models to pose for…our agency. Up to it?"

You turned away without looking back. The dark circle that you could strangely see was above his head. He's a liar.

_How were you able to see this?_

_Why do people lie?_

LOCK 7

You sat outside the grocery store and fed part of your food scraps to a cat you had befriended a few days ago.

"Nya~"

You pet it's head one more time; the feline respectively purred into your hand.

_Why couldn't people be like this?_

_Why can't I be like this?_

LOCK 9

You watched as a feminine looking hand cautiously made it's way to yours.

"Would you be a part of my family?"

The man(?) wore a black Italian suit while wearing a Panerai crystalized watch.

_He's rich…and I will take any chance I get. _

You nodded slowly, but ignored his sincere gesture of pulling you off the ground and followed.

His car slowly pulled up to a large looking…mansion.

Who on earth is this guy?

His long, tied, hair swished in the back at he walked toward the hou- mansion while you quietly followed.

You didn't know what came into you. At first you were mildly suspicious of the man, but something in your dark heart told you that something _good _would actually happen.

A strange fellow with silver hair who looked questionably like a loyal dog waiting for his master to return interrupted your thoughts.

"Juudaime! You're bac- Who's that?"

"Ah, Gokudera-kun,"

So that's his name.

"This is…uh…um…is…what's your name again?"

You looked at him quite confused, and realized as well that you haven't told him your name. Oh, wait. Did you just _think_ "told"? Screw it. You haven't, in your own special way, "talked" to him either.

You mouthed the words "[F/N]" to see if he understood. He looked you curiously as if you were mentally deranged. And you were sure you weren't. It must be him.

"W-well. I found her next to a supermarket…with a cat, and I thought she needed a place."

_Oh damn, where was the cat?_

"Juudaime! Were there any Arcobaleno or guardians protecting you? Reborn-san had called me off duty…""

"Um…yes. Yamamoto was there."

"…was?"

"Well he thought I needed time alone and he watched from a distance. I reached home, but he still probably thinks that- oh my god. He's still waiting there! Gokudera-kun, please contact Yamamoto to meet me at that place."

"Juudaime! I should go in your place!"

"No. Damn. Way."

You stared in amazement as they were talking. The different emotions and expressions colored their faces as if they were acting out a scene from a play.

_Why aren't I like that?_

Your train of thoughts was interrupted while you tripped over your feet and realized you were on the floor a few seconds later.

Damn…feet.

"Are you alright…miss?"

Oh, that's right. He still didn't know your name.

"Nya~"

You perked up when you heard the familiar voice and felt soft fur against your dirty skin, and smiled. Your only friend.

You swung your legs in syncopation as the long haired brunette had quietly told you to wait on a bench…in a ridiculously large garden. And then you felt bored. You, apparently, were never one to do as told.

And as you quickly side-stepped a thorny rose bush, you found yourself falling into the waiting arm- a cold metal…tonfa?

"Herbivore, you shall not trespass my household's property." [1]

Excuse _me? For your information, I eat _meat.

Of course he couldn't hear you, dammit. Well in that case…

_OHOHOHOHO…E. You're the damn ass herbivore. Look at that lithe bod- I mean, you look like a skeleton with muscl- DAMMIT. YOU DAMN PERSON I DON'T EVEN KNOW._

When all this took a split second in your mind, it reflected on your face. He watched in irritation and amusement as your expression changed from those of a confused glare to a melodramatic appearance. Then he suddenly had a brilliant epiphany. [2] Why the hell were you here?

"As I said herbivore, why are you here? My patience is flickering."

_Flickering? _

You snorted silently. Where did he live, the 1900s?

He frowned slightly at your discomforted face…it felt…wrong. He quickly overshadowed his feelings with his bloodlust.

"I'll bite you to de-"

He stopped suddenly, a little surprised though he didn't show, when your hand was held up quite close to his face…and waved him off.

The great Hibari Kyoya…was just told to leave.

Well, he thinks not.

"Miss? Are you still he-"

You suddenly felt your own sudden bloodlust tensing up in your stomach and was unable to hear the cry of worry behind you.

Oh, how you wanted to _fight._

* * *

><p>[1]Please ignore the fact that I put Hibari's house as is. Just pretend he lives in the deep quarters of the Vongola mansion. Smiley face.<p>

[2]LOLOL. I was reminded of UCLA girl. Don't hate on her. She's just a UCLA girl…

HUEHUEHEUHUEHUE.

How will your heart **unlock? **

Why does Tsuna want you in his family?

Why are you so _mysterious?_

Although this chapter isn't much, I'm sorry for any inconveniences with grammar.


	2. The Magical Potato Sack

Disclaimer: As you can see, I still have yet to have a huggle with Tsuna, dammit. Don't own.

[A/N]: I GOT A REVIEW, HELLA YE-No, but seriously. Still taking requests on **Drabble Files and Journals of Sawada Tsunayoshi…**

Sooner or later, someone _might _review or PM me about the 'Locks', no I understand my numbering system, therefore I purposely typed in a different number depending on how bad the situation you were in.

Does my "entering" annoy you?

No, even though you seem like a "Mary Sue", I assure you, you will not be because you'll gradually show more of your…problems?

**Ryuzaki Hazanuko: **Glad you like it. I had this idea from one of the experiences I've been through, but I always love my first reviewer.

**Alert: **I'm sorry to those who reviewed and that I wouldn't be able to reply to your comments...because I started this story before you reviewed. Smiley face.

What I'm Planning: You, as the character, can be a mix (different race) ….Smiley face. AND. I get to choose...or you get to choose. More Smilies.

Excuse my grammar, I seem to be a lowly louse in Neuro's case.

* * *

><p>Previously on your poorly written life in chapter one...<p>

"_Miss? Are you still he-"_

_You suddenly felt your own sudden bloodlust tensing up in your stomach and was unable to hear the cry of worry behind you._

_Oh, how you wanted to fight._

_**2727272727**_

"Herbivore, get up."

In a second, no, not even a second, you were pummeled to the ground by those _infernal _tonfas. You slightly smiled; oh, you were going to have revenge.

"Hibari-san! Stop that!"

_Hibari? Like the bird?_

You stared at the raven-haired man in front of your body while he stared at the glomp of brown behind you.

Then you pictured him as the yellow fluff of a bird that flew past you minutes ago…and laughed.

You, who secretly had a power since you've been on the streets since who-knows-how-long, was laughing at the strongest assassin of the Vongola, the _Cloud Guardian_- you who was picked off the streets by a tenth generation _Mafioso_.

"Hibari-san! Let her go!"

Then you realized your position. Bridal style. In a pair of arms. Toned arms. _Really _toned arms.

_Don't think about it, [Name]. They're just-_

"What purpose does she have on my territory, herbivore?"

"E-eto, you see, I foun-"

"Herbivore." The skylark said in a menacing tone.

"Um-" The poor tuna was cut off once more.

"She's your new subordinate. Ciassou, everyone."

"REBORN! When did you get back fro-"

"Hello, [Name]."

You stared up at the man before you, and you've certainly heard his taboo name before. Your head processed the information.

Reborn Information: [Name] Access

Name: Unknown, Reborn

Occupation: Ex-Arcobaleno, Hitman, Vongola

Age: Unknown for several reasons.

Personality: Complete, and utter, _sadist._

Known for:

-Assasination

-Ex-Rogue

-Top Hitman in Vongola

-Worked under Ninth of Vongola Family

-Trained Dino Cavallone

-Trained Sawada Tsunayoshi

-Strange ways of commuting information. [1]

_Y-you're?_

"Yes, [Name.], " damn, he's smot for his age, "I'm Reborn, training Dame-Tsuna to be Vongola's tenth generation boss. Why are you here?"

"A-ano? Reborn? I picked her up."

_Nice choice in words, nice choice indeed._

"Aww, is Dame-Tsuna growing into a man after all these years?" Reborn's voice was practically oozing out fresh servings of sarcasm…and it went unnoticed.

"Besides the point, Dame-Tsuna. Did your Super Intuition bring her, or out of the promise of your idiotic heart." A statement.

"I don't know."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Glare._

"Oh, Hibari, we need you to carry [Name] to the guest bedroom in your house. Remember to treat her _with care._"

Hibari swiftly turned around with you, still in his arms, until he decided that the way he was carrying you was uncomfortable and switched handling you "princess-style" to lumping your body into the category of "sack-potato".

"Use protection."

The man under you tensed for a bit, before letting his frustration on a pebble on the ground, which unfortunately hit _you _square on the forehead. You clutched your injury with force, thinking that it would go away with the magic-touch. You couldn't take it anymore. Brought to a _mansion_, carried in the arms of the strongest Vongola guardian, then hit in between your eyes like you were targeting practice. Oh, fate was going to _pay_.

Unlucky for you, your hands didn't have the magic touch. The alcohol swipes did.

You silently yowled in pain as the swipe was rubbing your injury back and forth. Once finished, thankfully, the man known as "Tetsu-san" escorted you to the guestroom, all the while you were glaring at him. He seemed used to the death glares and you silently wondered what kind of terrible life he had been living before this. Then drifted to your own thoughts as you lay on the large futon, "Tetsu-san" being the one who left before leaving you a few parting words:

"Dinner's at seven." [2]

You sighed once more.

_Kono kimochi doushite kurushii no? (Why is it so hard?) _[3]

* * *

><p>[1]-Remember those summer information-gathering bugs? I do. *shudder*<p>

[2]-This lucky girl, I eat dinner at -bleep-. Smiley face.

[3]-I won't say I hated it, but I _disliked _how some authors put the translations in the end, and that'd I have to scroll down just to be able to understand what they're writing, so If I have something to translate, I will directly put it next to the quote/conversation/etc. Kufufu. –insert Mukuro-

Okay. This was short. Like. Really, really short. I'm sorry. Sad face.

I feed on **reviews** like Nougami Neuro feeds on **mysteries** from Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, which I do not own. See what I did thar?


End file.
